


keep it together and breathe

by Sorahana



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship, little accuracy to maximize the hurt, robbie got himself in trouble, sport can't stand blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: Sportacus woke up in the middle of the night upon hearing his crystal beeped, leading him to the one who needed his aid. It seems like he too needed some help along the way.





	keep it together and breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocksandFluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksandFluff/gifts).



> so rottensocksandfluff hypothetically requested a scenario where robbie got hurt and he's grateful instead of the common 'im fine' trope couple with sport who can't really stand blood. i hypothetically wrote it out so please have these boys. please note that i'm not aiming for accuracy in the least. i just want to hurt these boys as much as possible. also apologies for choppiness / oocness. again i wrote out different segments and tries to make everything cohesive
> 
> hope ya'll enjoy!

It was one of those rare nights where Sportacus opted to change out of his clothes before bed. Usually, he would just slip right under the covers with the blue suit on but today, he felt like wearing something comfier to bed. The moment he was in his airship, he looked at the ceiling and called out, “Pajamas!”

A little bit curious to see what the ship would give him, a panel opened up and what fell out was a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple white singlet. Well then, this doesn’t look half bad. He carried the change of clothes to the bathroom, taking the chance to wash his body off in a quick shower.

About fifteen minutes later, he emerged, hair still damp and wearing his nightwear. Sportacus had dropped his suit into the laundry basket, intending to wash it tomorrow morning. Of course he took out the crystal from the chest plate before he did so. Letting anything happen to the crystal due to a bout of carelessness was just asking for trouble.

After he placed the crystal on the bedside table, he backflipped into bed, arms and legs sprawled. Releasing a pleased sigh, he looked at the clock, showing that it was almost time for bed. Like clockwork, he could feel his body slowly relaxing, giving into the exhaustion from today’s activities. A yawn escaped his lips, eyes slowly fluttering shut the closer it got to 8.08 PM.

Sportacus at least had enough presence of mind to wiggle himself underneath the covers, head resting on the fluffed up pillow.

As soon as it was his bedtime, he fell asleep.

Sportacus didn’t know how long he slept. The only thing he knew was the sound of the crystal beeping, which yanked him into the waking world. Sitting upright, he groggily pulled back the blankets, eyes whirling to the crystal on his bedside.

All traces of sleep dissipated as soon as he saw the flashing color. Oh no.

It was pulsing a deep orange, beeping incessantly all the while. Not good. Not good at all. The crystal usually flashed white when it sensed an incoming danger, giving him the opportunity to go where the images took him so he could prevent it from happening.

When it was this color, it meant that it had already happened. Someone was already in trouble, hurt most likely and now the crystal was signaling him to move before it got any worse.

Sportacus felt his stomach drop, an icy feeling slowly freezing his veins. What kind of hero was he when he couldn’t even save someone—

Alright, calm down. This wasn’t the time. Whoever it was still needed help and he shouldn’t waste a single second. Sportacus swiped the crystal, closing his eyes so he could properly get the images in his mind.

Purple. Stripe. Machine—

_Robbie._

Sportacus didn’t even perform his signature move. He scrambled out of bed, rushed towards the control panel and pedaled as fast as he could to LazyTown. All the while, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest that wasn’t entirely caused by the sudden exertion.

As soon as his airship was hovering above Robbie’s lair, he flipped out of the chair and went straight to the door, ordering it to open midflip. Sportacus felt the cool night air slapping his exposed skin but he didn’t have the time to change into his suit. Robbie was in trouble and he needed to get there now.

The hero climbed halfway down before opting to freefall, landing on the spot beside the hatch without any problems. Sportacus knocked out of habit but his crystal still flashed that deep orange in his hands. Biting his inner cheek, he shoved it into his pocket before opening the lid. He would deal with Robbie’s complaints after he made certain of the man’s safety.

Falling through the pipes will never be something that Sportacus would get used to. He stuck the landing but had to take a few seconds to reorient himself from the dizzying trip. Blue eyes then looked around, his gaze flickering from the empty orange chair to the tubes filled with different costumes. The lair felt cold and empty at the moment, the dim lights did little to improve the depressing atmosphere.

Still, he couldn’t find Robbie. His crystal never ceased in its beeping, the sound bouncing off the pipes and walls. Sportacus could feel his heart rate picking up the longer his search came up empty. Where could the villain be?

“Robbie? Are you in here?” Sportacus finally called out, hoping that the man was within the lair to hear it. He strained his ears, trying his best to pick up any sounds.

Then he heard it. A soft call of his name coming from somewhere deeper in the lair. Sportacus wasted no time, using his enhanced hearing to pinpoint Robbie’s exact location. He never knew that this place could be so big despite being underground. The corridor he was in seemed to last forever, having twists and turns to different rooms, sometimes even dead ends. With how narrow it was, the beeping sounded louder than ever.

Still, he didn’t let that distract him. Sportacus dashed through a door with an orange striped pattern on it before he found the source of the trouble.

For a moment, time seemed to stop as he fully took in the sight. The room wasn’t that large but it was filled to the brim with all sorts of machinery. Some was completed while others looked like it still needed a lot of work. Everything else seemed like they were spare parts, with scrap metal, bolts and screws and all sorts of wiring scattered just about everywhere.

In the middle of this mess was Robbie, sprawled on the ground with a large machine looking thing pinning his leg. He was staring at him with wide, grateful eyes, a look of relief crossing his features.

“Sportacus! Oh thank god that your crystal alerted you,” he mumbled, sucking in a breath before shooting him a pleading look. “I was working on a project when something came loose and this fell on me. I can’t yank my leg free.” To show him, Robbie experimented slightly, slowly trying to pull back before wincing. “Everytime I try, it feels like it got snagged on something. Not to mention that it hurt...”

The hero’s mind was buzzing with the surge of information. Robbie called him by his real name. Machine fell on him. Leg trapped. Not even pretending that he was fine or that he didn’t need his help. Hurt.

That final thought sent him into action. Sportacus was immediately by his side, checking the damage for himself.

“You say you can’t move it at all? Or it’s more like something is snagging your leg when you try?” Sportacus asked, already assessing what he had to do regardless of Robbie’s answer. He just needed confirmation before he did anything. The last thing he wanted was to cause more problems.

“Yes,” came the shaky answer. Robbie looked a little pale, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. Obviously he was in pain. He had to clench his teeth and bore through it from the time it happened up until his arrival.

Sportacus shoved aside the guilt that threatened to consume him and instead, focused at the task at hand. Right, this thing seemed like the main obstruction. If he got that off of Robbie, they could get a better look on what his leg was trapped by, if it wasn’t free by then. With that plan in mind, he turned to the villain.

“Okay, I’m gonna lift it. Tell me if it hurts or something, okay?” At the nod, Sportacus shifted to the side. Slipping his fingers underneath the machine, he lifted it with all his strength. It didn’t feel all that heavy to him but to Robbie, it must have weighed a ton.

“I can move it! Keep it up a little while longer…” Robbie didn’t have to tell him twice. With the adrenaline coursing through his body and the sharp scent of oil and metal in the air, he didn’t quite notice that another smell was mingling in, similar but entirely different.

“Okay I’m free.” Sportacus waited for a few seconds just to make sure before he gently placed it back on the ground. Right, now that Robbie was free, he had to see just how bad he got hurt—

Red filled his vision. To be more precise, his gaze zeroed in on the red and refused to look away.

There’s blood oh god Robbie was _bleeding—_

There was a deep cut on his calf, caused by something in this pile of sharp metal. Robbie turned a shade paler when he saw the blood oozing out of the cut, slowly staining his pants with red. It hurt but not as much as he expected from the look of the wound. Either it was just the type of cut that bled a lot without it being anything major or the adrenaline was numbing the pain.

Robbie turned his attention to the hero, who had fallen oddly quiet. His eyes widened upon seeing his expression that seemed to mirror his own. Wide blue eyes, mouth hanging slightly open, his bronze skin managing to turn itself white. Couple that with his current outfit and Sportacus looked, quite frankly, ridiculous.

Still, there was nothing humorous about it. His eyes had that glazed over look, like he was hundreds of miles away. It never strayed away from the blood seeping out of the cut, almost like he was too fixated on it to look away.

Or that he can’t.

While he was in pain, it wasn’t to the point of clouding his mind. Robbie could still think coherently and right now, it was easy to connect the piece. He felt like groaning at his luck. Out of all the things for the hero to be scared of…

Right, he had to snap him out of this.

“Hey Sportaflop, while I relish in this moment of peace, I’m still, you know, in trouble here?” Robbie gritted out, hoping that the familiarity would yank the elf back to reality. “That thing is beeping like crazy and it’s giving me a headache.”

Sportacus was still fixated on the red, the iron scent filling his nostrils, making his stomach roll uncomfortably. It felt like he was having trouble catching his breath from how tight his chest was feeling but that wasn’t a concern of his. Nothing else was at the moment. Everything was red red red—

“Sportakook! Earth to Sportakook!” Robbie snapped. Internally, he was getting worried by how unresponsive the hero was. Of course there was the whole bleeding thing but strangely enough, he was more focused on his nemesis. “You know, I could really use some—Argh!”

Robbie abruptly cried out when an experimental shift resulted in a sharp pain flaring from the wound. His hands flew to the cut, where he tried to apply pressure in hopes of easing up the fire in his nerves.

That pained cry penetrated through the fog in his mind, bringing him to clarity. His eyes flickered from the red to Robbie’s face. His expression was wrought in pain, brows furrowed, teeth clenched, what looked to be tears gathering at the edges of his eyes.

That was… a bad look. He didn’t like that look. He hated that look on Robbie. He wanted that look to disappear.

Sportacus was a hero. Robbie was in trouble. He needed help. Help him. Help Robbie. Had to help. Must help Robbie.

With that final thought, he inhaled sharply through his mouth, releasing a shaky breath. Right. He can’t let this stop him. Robbie was in trouble. He was hurt. He needed help and Sportacus must help him.

Another shaky breath and then he was kneeled beside Robbie. First he needed to take him somewhere where he could tend to the wound.

“W-We have to… treat it.” Sportacus gestured at the cut without looking at it. “Where’s t-the first aid kit?”

“Bathroom,” Robbie bit out, relief seeping into his expression once he realized that Sportacus was finally able to help. “I—support me, please. I don’t think… it’s a good idea to be carried…”

Sportacus simply nodded without questions. Robbie knew what was best for himself at this moment. He just needed to provide support and not freeze up. Gingerly, the hero gathered Robbie in his arms before slowly rising to his feet. Once one of Robbie’s foot was planted on the ground, he threw an arm around his waist, the other holding onto the arm draped across his shoulders.

“Just lean on me. We’ll t-take it slow…” Sportacus hoped even with the stutters, he was being soothing at the moment. Robbie nodded before they took the first step.

The journey to the bathroom was certainly an ordeal. They had to stop a couple of times when Robbie cried out from the pain. It took everything within Sportacus to remain steady, breathing through his mouth and his eyes never once going to the wound. The chill of the lair made him shiver, his loose clothing did little to offer warmth.

Finally, they managed to reach their destination. Sportacus slowly lowered Robbie onto the closed toilet seat. Both of them heaved out relieved sighs and took a moment to just collect themselves.

“Right… The kit is in that cabinet over there…” Robbie instructed, raising a slightly shaking hand at the cabinet just beside the sink. Sportacus found it within seconds, the white box standing out against the dark wooden interior.

After that, it was a little bit of a blur for Sportacus. Sometimes, he’d find his gaze landing on the red and his mind would go blank for a moment before Robbie’s voice pulled him out of it, the beeping persistent in the background. During those moments of clarity, he felt guilt freezing his veins. What kind of hero was he? He was so useless right now. Robbie was the one who treated his cut since Sportacus can’t stop his hands from shaking. All that he could do was hand the stuff that Robbie asked for and then force himself to stay focus.

In the end, the bottom half of his pants got cut off, the wound – which was thankfully not very deep – got disinfected and then wrapped up in some bandages. Robbie washed off the blood from his hands, threw the bloody cloth into the bin before he sat back on the seat with a tired sigh.

Sportacus was still breathing heavily through his mouth, the stink of iron still in the air. He feared that one whiff would set his already uneasy stomach off. Now that there was no stark shade of red in sight, he could feel himself calming down slightly. He honestly did quite well, considering how the stuff affected him but that didn’t stop him from feeling so very guilty.

There was silence before, “Thank you.”

Baby blue eyes snapped up to the villain, who flashed him a tiny smile. “I didn’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come around.” His gaze lazily roamed up and down his body. “Sorry if I disturbed you…”

“I—no! You have nothing to apologize for!” Sportacus choked out with wide eyes. “If anything, I should be the one apologizing! I just—I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to help more. I d-didn’t expect it to be—I wasn’t—I just—“

“Oh for the love of… Sportaflop, breathe!” Robbie snapped, prompting him to do just that. He took in lungful after lungful of air until the tight feeling in his chest dissipated and he was breathing somewhat normally.

Robbie ran his fingers through his ungelled hair. “Look, it doesn’t matter that you didn’t help out as much. The fact of the matter is that you did come to my aid and I’m… grateful for it.”

Sportacus wanted to protest. He was the hero. He should have helped till the very end, not relinquish control to the injured person because he found himself weak at the sight of blood. That was no excuse. Sportacus should have done more, should have did better because it was Robbie who got hurt and he shouldn’t even be in the first place.

But then Robbie let out another sigh. His face was pale underneath the light, the dark circles standing out even more. Sportacus could see the winces he was trying to hold back, the stiff movements. Robbie was still hurt, still needed help. He patched himself up as best as he could but who was he to say that there won’t be any other problems arising after this?

“We need to get you to the clinic. Or a hospital. Anything,” Sportacus uttered suddenly, fixing his gaze onto Robbie, who was looking at him like he just grew a second head.

“Uh… I don’t think that’s—“

“That wound could get infected, or it’s not cleaned well and I… I can’t let anything else happened. Not after how…” Useless I’ve been. Sportacus nursed his bottom lip, eyes flickering to the ceiling.

Silence descended on the pair, lasting for what seemed like forever before he heard a sigh. “Alright then. You can… take me to the hospital but…” Here, Sportacus looked at him. Robbie wasn’t explicitly saying it but he was gesturing at his ears.

Oh right. He came here wearing nothing but a singlet and sweatpants. He didn’t even put on a hat so his pointed ears was on full display. Sportacus could go up to the airship to change but that meant wasting time and hadn’t he done enough of that tonight?

As if he read his conflicting thoughts, Robbie let loose another sigh. “I have a hat you can wear. Some clothes too if you feel like changing. Just—let’s get this over and done with.” He raised a shaky hand to his face, exhaling loudly. “I could use a long nap after this.”

“Right. Should I--?” Sportacus gestured at Robbie, who nodded his head. Carefully, he pulled Robbie up, positioning themselves like before, this time heading to the main area where he would grab a hat and nothing more.

Sportacus hadn’t been a good hero tonight. He let someone get hurt, then freezing up when faced with the full brunt of the situation. It was a good thing that Robbie showed a surprising level of calmness. If both of them had been panicking, things would have turned out a whole lot differently.

He can’t let this happen again. Sportacus swore to himself that he would train himself to react better. Being a hero meant that he would inevitably have to face the darker aspects. Letting himself be incapacitated like this just from sight alone…

Sportacus hugged Robbie a little closer to him as they make the walk to the hatch. He wouldn’t let anyone else, especially Robbie to suffer like this again. He’ll be a better hero to them all.

~~To himself.~~

**Author's Note:**

> robbie got properly patched up and got carried back in sport's arms. he vows to get over this as he gazes at Robbie, who's asleep from the painkillers given to him. he can't let this beautiful man suffer because of him.


End file.
